


yeonbin- BEFORE YOU GO

by lovleyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wholesome, just yeonbin being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleyoung/pseuds/lovleyoung
Summary: yeonjun needs to go mentor but soobin is making things difficult.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	yeonbin- BEFORE YOU GO

**Author's Note:**

> heyyoo! i’m back again! i was inspired by a markhyuck fanart and couldn’t help myself since i’m such a sucker for yeonbin<3

“bunny, please let go”, yeonjun huffs for what seemed like the nth time. “it won’t take long, i promise”, he tries to convince the younger while stoking his hair.

“but i don’t want to, can’t you just stay today?”, soobin asked, hugging the boy tighter and nuzzling his face into his stomach since the older was standing.

currently, yeonjun has to teach a class at the local dance studio while soobin doesn’t have any classes, which was a rare occasion. the pair lives off campus in a apartment and have have been together since high school. 

“what has gotten into you? you’ve never acted like this”, the blue haired comments while trying to push soobin away. “i’m gonna be late if you don’t let go”, yeonjun warns.

soobin sadly sighs, “fine”, he grumbles as he lets the older go reluctantly. 

yeonjun sees how upset the younger is so he leans into him to give him a kiss. soobin grabs the older’s hips and makes him sit on his lap. they separate when it starts to get hard to breathe. 

yeonjun rests his forehead against soobin’s. the older looks at him, “you know what, how do like the idea of going to the beach this weekend?”

soobin’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. he nods his head eagerly. yeonjun smiles at the taller’s enthusiasm. “now, i have to teach a class. don’t make a mess when i’m gone, okay?” he gives the other a peck and gets of from his lap. he stands up and grabs his bag to head for the door.

“see you later, honey!” soobin calls out before yeonjun is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry that it’s short:((
> 
> twt: l0vleyoung


End file.
